


A Lazy Morning

by RazzGamer5



Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a3rarepairs2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: This is for Day 4 of #a3rarepairs2020 week! I wrote two fics for this day, for this one I went with the prompt: Lazy Morning (hence the title)I like JuTenTai!!! So much!!! I am the inventor of JuTenTai hi if you like them please TALK TO ME I BEG OF YOU I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. TBH,,, I don't talk about them as much as I used to but PLEASE ThEY ARE SO GOOD STAN THEM....Anyways enjoy :')
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830790
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4 of #a3rarepairs2020 week! I wrote two fics for this day, for this one I went with the prompt: Lazy Morning (hence the title)
> 
> I like JuTenTai!!! So much!!! I am the inventor of JuTenTai hi if you like them please TALK TO ME I BEG OF YOU I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. TBH,,, I don't talk about them as much as I used to but PLEASE ThEY ARE SO GOOD STAN THEM. 
> 
> ...Anyways enjoy :')

Juza’s eyes gradually open as he wakes. He hears a yawn, but can’t tell whether it’s from Tenma or Taichi.

“You awake?” he asks no one in particular. All he gets is a groan from Taichi in response. He manages to turn his head and glaces to the left of him where Tenma and Taichi are laying with Taichi in the middle.

Tenma seems to be sound asleep, possibly dreaming, while Taichi’s sort of half-awake half-asleep. Juza isn’t quite sure if he’s fully awake yet, himself. 

Taichi and Tenma squirm a lot in their sleep which Juza doesn’t mind when he’s asleep since he can’t really feel it, but he’s awake now and can feel every time one of them shifts or twitches. Especially since they’re all kinda draped on each other, legs a mess under the sheets.

Still, Juza doesn’t mind much.

Juza’s a little surprised he’s the first one up. It’s not that early anyway, but Tenma usually is the first one out of the bed. 

“Taichi, Tenma,” he breathes out in a shuddered whisper. There’s no way he thinks they could’ve heard that, but they respond anyway. 

Taichi turns around, burying his face in Juza’s chest and moans a “Mmprgh… Lemme sleep a little more.”

Meanwhile Tenma rubs his eyes awake and staggers a raspy, “G’morning.”

“Good morning,” Juza replies. Tenma sits up, throwing the covers off, and rubs his eyes, but Taichi turns around and clings onto his arm, preventing him from getting up.

“W-Wha—? Taichi?”

“Stay a little longer,” he whines while pouting, his eyes still mostly closed. 

Tenma looks at Juza, as if asking him what to do next.

“‘S real early still…” Juza mumbles. “‘M gonna...sleep more.”

“Come back to bed,” Taichi whines again, still pulling on Tenma’s arm.

“Fine, fine. Just this once, since you’re being so needy.”

Tenma ends up oversleeping, and Sakyo later scolds him for it. He says he regrets everything about that morning, but Juza can somehow tell he really doesn’t mean it.

It’s...cute. Tenma is cute. And he’s pretty sure Taichi feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @razzgamer5 scream with me :D


End file.
